


you left your mark on me

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Aaron tasted like smoke and something sweet. Like something Robert didn’t deserve. Something he didn’t know how to ask for. Aaron tasted like something you held onto forever and Robert had only ever known inconsequential and meaningless.It was electric.It was fucking terrifying.//Otherwise known as a tumblr prompt fueled teen au because you can never have enough of those.





	you left your mark on me

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this less of a chaptered fic and more of a "when prompts work out you get snapshots into the life of teen au robron" series.

“I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.” Robert sighed, staring at the sight in front of him.

He was having a bad day. A very bad day actually. In fact he’d go so far to say he was having the worst day he’d had in a very long time. It had started innocently enough with waking late for school. It happened from time to time, who hadn’t woken late for school? Exactly. A simple thing that could have happened to anyone so he didn’t think anything of it.

Only then the hot water had been gone when he’d attempted a quick shower, he’d nearly killed himself as he took the steps two at a time and stumbled over one of Victoria’s shoes she’d apparently decided belonged halfway down the steps,missed out on a hot breakfast and had to settle for yogurt literally the worst breakfast option possible, and managed to catch half a lecture from his dad about needing to be better prepared before he’d bolted out the front door.

He could have handled that, he really could have, if those had been the only things he’d had to deal with but it hadn’t been. Victoria, who for whatever reason hadn’t left with Andy, had dropped her ice coffee inside his car halfway to school, the cup seemingly exploding like a grenade. Finn Barton had somehow managed to rear end his parked car before he’d even reached the main doors.

You’d have thought it was done but somehow still the universe wasn’t finished with him because Donna had figured out about Katie by second period while Katie had found out about Donna by third and Andy’s smug face as Katie chucked her drink in his face, in the middle of class no less, gave him a hint as to how. What little satisfaction he’d gotten from Katie getting detention had been snuffed out by receiving his own for calling her a cow and getting into a shoving match with Andy when he’d jumped to defend her honor.

Which was why he wasn’t entirely surprised to find what appeared to be the contents of several rubbish bins dumped across his car when he’d come out on his free period to snag a clean shirt from it.

Some of that trash being on fire however..

“Definitely Donna’s work then.” He sighed before rubbing at his face in frustration.  “And now I’m talking to myself, perfect.”

“You should probably start listenin’ to the signs the world keeps giving ya’ actually.”

Robert turned to glare over his shoulder and found Aaron leaning against a car behind him, cigarette clamped between his lips as they curved up into a smirk.

"Helped her with this did you?”

“Nah, she’s plenty capable on her own, lent her the matches though.”

His scowl grew deeper as he turned away from Aaron and stepped up to his car batting away the worst of the trash, the bits not still on fire anyways. “Don’t you have something to vandalise or a cousin to get off with. Or you celibate now since Sam’s your only option for that these days?”

Aaron had come out over the summer, seventeen and angry at the world. Robert didn’t much care but he knew it was a sore spot and he was in a bad mood. Pulling the door open he’d started to rummaging around in the backseat for something halfway decent.

“Still blowing randoms after away games?”

Robert winced as he smacked his head against the frame and stumbled backwards to stare at Aaron with wide eyes before self preservation took over and his face went blank. “Think you’re confused, mate.”

But they both knew he wasn’t.

He was starting to regret that parking lot fumble with the goalie from last week.

“Pretty sure that’s you actually.” Aaron shrugged like it didn’t actually matter before pushing himself off the hood of the car he’d been lounging on. He closed the short distance between them before reaching past Robert to put his cigarette out on the hood of Robert’s car. “I gotta ask though, is that why you’ve got that weird thing with Andy and Katie? He the one you really wanted this whole time? Would explain your weird fascination with the Dingle inbred jokes.”

“Do I _what_ \- I don’t. I’m not confused.” Robert seethed.

“Say it again, maybe you’ll convince yourself.”

“Only one of us fucks around with people he’s not attracted to in this conversation.” He’d finally managed a reaction, Aaron wincing at the reminder of his choices last year.

“Don’t be boring, Robert.”

It was only then that Robert realized Aaron hadn’t backed off after putting his cigarette out. They were close enough to touch and Robert felt his fingers twitch at the idea, he wasn’t blind he knew that Aaron was attractive. But he also wasn’t stupid enough to do anything with a boy from his own school, that was the quickest way for his dad to realize he hadn’t actually knocked it out of him all those years ago.

It was Aaron who moved first, stepped forward and closed the distance between them. Went up on his toes and pressed his mouth to Robert’s. Soft lips that were at odds with the roughness of his beard. Hands that were surprisingly gentle as they slipped around Robert’s hips and brought them closer together. Aaron tasted like smoke and something sweet. Like something Robert didn’t deserve. Something he didn’t know how to ask for. Aaron tasted like something you held onto forever and Robert had only ever known inconsequential and meaningless.

It was electric.

It was fucking terrifying.

The bell ringing for lunch had Robert jerking backwards, stumbling back into his car. Eyes wide and cheeks red.

Aaron didn’t follow, just watched him in that quiet way of his.

“So you’re gay, Robert. No one is going to care.” he said it like it barely mattered. If Robert was wiser, older, stronger maybe he'd agree.

He wasn’t.

“Bisexual.”

"What?” Aaron questioned.

He seemed more surprised Robert had answered at all then how he’d answered but Robert elaborated anyways. “It means I like both.”

"I know what it means, Debbie and all.”

“Well, you seemed confused.”

When Aaron didn’t respond Robert wasn’t entirely certain what to do. He hadn’t planned to come out, wasn’t entirely sure he wanted too. Definitely didn’t actually know what it meant that he had. Panic had started to set in when Aaron finally spoke, sounding almost bored.

“You gonna invite me to lunch or not Sugden?”

“Why would - huh?”

“I made the first move, your turn now. Besides the way I see it kids are gonna start fillin’ this parking lot soon and you’re gonna have everyone eyein’ up your car not to mention the beard burn.” He lifted his hand to point a finger at his own face and vaguely gestured to the area around his mouth. “So you might want to decide quickly”

Robert thought about it for exactly half a second.

“Get in the car.”

“Real romantic type aint ya? Can totally see why Donna and Katie have been falling for your shit since we were fifteen, to be honest I might swoon myself if you keep this up.”

“Get in the fucking car, Aaron.”

All of this should have made his bad day even worse but as he pulled out of the parking lot, Aaron still laughing at him, he was starting to think his day was finally turning around.


End file.
